


Prologue

by anakinsama



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: I'm bad at tags, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinsama/pseuds/anakinsama
Summary: “Oh, so I do find Nayuta cute.”
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Misono Reon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I write for this fandom and my first fanfiction in English. I hope it's not too terrible. The title makes no sense, I'm terrible at titles so I just went through my current playlist and chose at random. It's a good song by ASH DA HERO so I recommend it.

It wasn't a sudden or Earth-shattering revelation, when he realized he was in love.

He woke up, stared at the ceiling for a while and just thought about what he had to do during the day, as usual.

“So, today... I have to finish some homework I didn't turn in, do my best to take notes, check up that new bag collection that's launching next week, be on time for band practice and stare at Nayuta's soft cat-like hair that make him look the cutest--”

and that's just how it clicked.

“Oh, so I _do_ find Nayuta cute. It's probably because I like him.”

Reon realized that same day, when after an argument Nayuta left and he ran after him just because his mind went blank at the thought of not having him around anymore, that "probably" wasn't the right word.

And so, Misono Reon decided to just live with all of that without ever saying anything. He woke up, stared at the ceiling, ate breakfast and thought about his huge crush until he arrived at school. Tried not to cross eyes with Yuuto -he still cared about their friendship, but the whole situation was messy and Reon was scared to face him after basically abandoning him- and went on with his day. He even argued with Nayuta on a daily basis, because having the biggest lump of feelings to express towards that boy didn't mean he was willing to let insults slide.

Anyway, Nayuta was clearly _not_ available emotionally, so it wasn't like being ultra-nice with him could somehow increase Reon's chances. And even if it could, Reon wasn't about to compromise his personality for anyone.

Gyroaxia became a thing, they got into university, Yuuto moved on the other side of the prefecture but not before calling him out personally. They talked on their graduation day, Yuuto was nicer towards him than Reon ever expected, even if he still clearly felt abandoned and unsure of himself. He even expressed the desire to maybe form a band in Hakodate, and Reon really hoped things went well for him- and then it came. The _callout_.

«Anyway, I can't really blame you for following Nayuta. After all, you do have a crush on him... I hope he'll reciprocate someday.»

Reon wasn't bold enough to admit Yuuto was right, but he didn't have it in his heart to negate it either.

And then... Argonavis came onto the scene.

Yuuto's band was really good. But like, _really good_. Their vocalist was the most impressive of the bunch, but their synergy did wonders and even as individuals they all were solid performers and their songs were nice to listen to.

And Nayuta was... interested.

Reon realized he must've had a really easy life, because the moment he noticed Nayuta _smiling_ while watching a performance Argonavis streamed that same day was probably the most painful thing he had ever felt.

The worst part of it was that Reon couldn't even bring himself to _dislike_ the kid, even with all his jealousy piled up so dangerously. Nanahoshi Ren was... a genuinely nice person. He was passionate for music just like Nayuta but had a different way of expressing it. He was gifted with a wonderful voice but relied on his bandmates for anything else, and the time they interacted directly he was just so... good. He couldn't blame Nayuta for falling for him, and Reon knew that he had no chance of winning against all of that. Even trying would've been dumb, and Reon wasn't the type to try and get in between blooming relationships.

After all, if Nayuta could be happy it would've been worth-

«Misono.»

Reon didn't even blink.

«Misono!»

No reaction.

«...Misono Reon!»

_That_ got him.

«What is it, Nayuta.»

«You're clearly out of it. Step outside, do whatever, I don't want to see you here if you can't even play decently.»

Was he doing so badly he deserved to be kicked out from the studio? He probably was, he knew he was distracted so he couldn't even come up with arguments to defend himself, so he just lowered his head, apologized and went outside.

-

Gyroaxia's practice session wasn't productive after that. After kicking Reon out, Nayuta suddenly decided they were just going to rehearse a few old covers before calling it a day and dismissing everyone. Kenta tried to stay, but when he saw Nayuta putting down the mic and unplugging it he gave up on that.

It wasn't like Nayuta usually cared for useless things. If someone was in a slump, it wasn't his business to care. He only needed the best, and if someone couldn't give him that he wouldn't hesitate to discard them. There were lots of musicians out there to play his music, after all.

But then he saw Reon playing his part _perfectly_. Perfectly, but with none of the flare he usually had, none of the rebellious sparkle that never failed to make Nayuta angry. And it was boring and sad and pitiful and he couldn't stand it.

And Reon didn't even get riled up after he criticized him -he should've reacted! The usual Misono Reon wouldn't just surrender!- so... there was no point in practicing like that, without having Reon's sound in it-

“Why am I caring about _his_ sound. It's _my_ music.”

That's how it should've been, at least. He was content with the others just playing what he instructed perfectly and doing the rest alone. If it wasn't for his distinct preference for live music, he wouldn't even care about having a ready-made instrumental track and be the only one performing live.

So why was he so... invested?

_«You'll be a pro and climb on top someday, won't you? Sorry, but if you think I'll be benched, you're dead wrong.»*_

Nayuta was taken right there and then. Reon's declaration still ringed in his ears, even if more than a year had passed already.

Reon wasn't blinded by loyalty nor did he know any detail about Nayuta's situation, he just _trusted_ Nayuta to back his own words and vowed to still be with him without ever compromising on his vision in the meantime. Under a thick layer of prideful spite, Nayuta really respected that and saw value in it. So much value that he was scared to lose what they had.

“What _do_ we have? Arguing constantly is something to _have_ with someone?”

Maybe it was. Or maybe there was more, and Nayuta was refusing to connect the dots. There were words he wasn't ready to say, or even think, at least not for now. Not when they had to think about winning the Live Royal Festival, and they still had to gain mainstream media recognition, and he had to compose more songs for that to ever happen.

He couldn't waste time on that idiot, or whatever the hell his mind was starting to fabricate. _He didn't care._

-

Reon's phone ringed loudly in the room, in a lucky moment when the boy had just taken off his headphones for a short break on his Literature assignment. Slightly bored and distracted, he took the call without even checking the name on the screen.

«I expect you to be in top condition tomorrow. You're not benched yet.»

And the call ended there, Nayuta didn't even give him the time to say something back.

«Was that... him being worried?»

As a teen with a unrequited crush, Reon had to find contempt in the small things.

-

«That stupid Misono, making me do this bullshit. I'll make him work his ass off tomorrow.»

As a teen denying what could be a blooming crush, Nayuta was a bit of an idiot too.

**Author's Note:**

> * this is from the novel's prologue. I didn't have the chance to read the full novel yet, though.
> 
> Thanks for reading this mess!


End file.
